Supernatural Revised
by EverythingsShiny
Summary: My twist on the second season of supernatural. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is set straight after the season 1 finale. The show characters belong to their owners. Not me though, though I do own supernatural on DVD and a few piccy's of Jensen's smokin' body ;P

The only thing I do own is Ella.

Anyway u know the drill please r & r.

Prologue- Narrator POV

Dean Winchester was the first to wake up after the car accident. He saw two or three people standing around the car, trying to pull them free. Two people, as far as he could see, was trying to exorcise the truck driver who had hit them.

"Dean!" he heard a familiar female voice yell.

He groaned a little and tried to get up. "Ella?"

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to you." She ordered.

Dean saw Sam start to stir up front. "Sammy, stay where you are. Help is here."

Ella suddenly appeared next to Dean.

"How did you get here?" Dean asked quietly.

"Magic. How badly are you hurt?" Ella asked quietly

Dean groaned. "Not too bad."

Ella nodded. "Who needs to be healed first?"

Dean pointed to his father. "Try and get dad awake. Then help Sammy and me."

Ella nodded. Ella climbed into the front and put her hand to John Winchesters head. The power started a white light between Ella's hand and John's head. Dean recognised the power of that of Ella's magic. Ella was a highly powerful Wicca and also a demon hunter whose mother was killed by the demon and Meg's kind.

John Winchester moaned and the cuts slowly healed. The blood faded of his skin and the only remnants of wounds were the stains on his clothing.

John leapt forward, grabbed Ella by the throat and began to squeeze.

"Dad. Let her go! It's Ella." Dean yelled, hurting his raw throat.

John let go of Ella immediately. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

Ella coughed and nodded. "I should have expected that."

Ella moved to help Sam and performed the same work of magic on him. Sam healed quicker and Ella started to waver. Dean reached forward painfully to hold her still.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly.

Ella nodded. Sam and John got out of the car and moved around to pull Ella and Dean out once Ella healed him.

Ella climbed back over to the back and sat down next to Dean. Ella put her hand on Dean's cheek and one on his chest. The power surged out of Ella and into Dean. Dean could feel the bones and wounds mend. Somehow the power link between the pair allowed the two to view the others thoughts.

Ella saw Dean's struggle with his emotions about leaving her just over a year and a half before to help find his father. She could also see that he wanted to come back to her, but was unsure that Ella would take him back.

Dean could see that Ella had seen in a vision what Dean was doing and how important it was. He also saw that Ella had a vision alerting her to the accident they were currently involved in. He could see the raw emotion behind Ella's love for him and that she wasn't mad at him.

The link between the pair ended as the final wound closed. Ella gasped and collapsed falling slightly to the side. Dean grabbed Ella and helped get her out the window to Sam and John, before climbing out himself. Sam felt for a pulse and shook his head.

Dean dropped to the ground cradling Ella, trying to keep her warm.

"I need some help!" Dean yelled.

Sam grabbed a first aid kit out of one of the near by trucks as John ran to find another healer. John found a healer helping the man who was exorcised. The other few people had gone back to the van to make room for their fallen friend and the people she had saved. The healer came over and grabbed Ella's hand and closed her eyes. There was a quick transference of power and Ella's jolted upright and gasped. A flash of fire passed through her eyes before they returned to the icy blue Dean was accustomed to.

Dean hugged Ella as she began to cough.

"It's all right. You're alright." Dean whispered into her ear as he held her tightly.

"Where are we?" Ella asked quietly.

"I was in an accident, remember? You came to help me."

Ella nodded and shivered.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked quietly.

John handed Dean a couple of blankets from the van to wrap around him and Ella.

"Chances are that it's because of the magic she used. It takes a lot of power to bring someone back from the brink of death." John explained sitting down near Dean.

Sam nodded and sat down with them. "Thanks Ella."

John nodded. "Yeah thanks."

"That's okay," she murmured quietly.

One of the other people from the van came over. "We're heading back to the farm. Will you be joining us?"

Ella responded for them. "They're staying with me."

John shook his head. "You just saved our lives, we don't want to get in the road."

Ella coughed. "It's okay. My house is big enough for us all. Right Dean?"

Dean nodded. "The farm is basically a property full of houses. Ella's place, from memory, has three bedrooms."

"Okay, fine." John relented.

The group got into the van and drove back to the farm, a four hour drive. The ride was quiet the entire way; most of the group were off into their own worlds thinking about what had happened.

The group got out of the van at the farm and went their separate ways.

"Are we going to your place?" Dean asked.

There we go. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the second chapter. Have fun and Please review!

Chapter 2- Ella's POV

I nodded and motioned for them to follow me back to the house. Dean followed closely behind me and then stumbled. I grabbed him quickly before he hit the ground.

"You okay?" I asked him quietly.

Dean nodded slowly trying to get balanced again. Dean was trying to walk on his own, but his exhaustion was catching up on him.

"God, when did you sleep last?" I asked him quietly.

Dean swallowed and shook his head. "Three, maybe four days ago."

I rolled my eyes and helped up the front stairs. By that time Sam and John had caught up to us.

"You'll have to excuse the mess; things have been kinda hectic around here." I said showing them through the door into the living room. I led Dean to a lounge chair and gently lowered him into it.

Sam looked around as if looking for any weapons. I smiled and suppressed a laugh.

"All the weapons are in a trunk in each of the houses on the property."

Sam smiled and sat down near his father across from Dean.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" I asked not knowing who would answer.

Sam nodded and leant forward. "Meg and the demon had a face off with us. Nearly killed us."

"They dead?" I asked quietly.

John shook his head. "No, unfortunately. We nearly didn't make it back out."

I sighed. "Most of the people living on this property, they have been affected by Meg and her demon master. These people are the children of the mothers that thing has killed."

Sam looked a bit sceptical. "Why didn't Dean mention it?"

"I started this place after Dean left. At the time there was about seven of us all together. I never realised how many people that thing has killed." I replied quietly.

John nodded and smiled. "They fight demons?"

I grimaced. "We had no choice but to train them."

I looked to Dean and saw that he was out like a light. I grabbed the blanket from the end of the lounge chair and threw it over him.

"You guys need to rest. There are two bedrooms up stairs on the right, they're the guest rooms, and you're more than welcome to use them for as long as you need."

"Thank you." John said with a sigh.

I got up. "Come on, I'll show you around."

John and Sam got up and followed me. I showed them were the bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and laundry was.

"Help yourself to the food, showers and whatever. Just make yourselves at home." I said.

John looked dead on his feet, but Sam looked fine.

"I think I'll take you up on the offer of a bit of rest I think." John said quietly.

I nodded and smiled. John walked to the second bedroom and closed the door. I walked into the kitchen and got some food out.

"Want some?" I asked as Sam followed me.

"Yeah, thanks." He said pulling up a seat at the breakfast bench.

I looked at what I had and made a face. "I think I'm going to have to go shopping tonight."

Sam laughed. "Can't be as bad as what we normally eat on the road all the time."

I smiled. "Yeah, it's not the best lifestyle."

I handed Sam a drink and went to work at the grill.

"You don't have to cook." Sam said quietly.

It was my turn to laugh. "I'm starving; I want bacon and eggs, which means I gotta cook. If I'm cooking for one, I can cook for more."

Sam smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Thank you."

I grabbed a glass of juice as I waited for the bacon and eggs to cook.

"I think you'll fit in well here." I said quietly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

I put the food onto plates and handed one to Sam. "For some reason, the child of the mother killed by Meg's kind has a paranormal ability."

Sam started to eat and nodded. "What sort of abilities?"

"Well, I know for a fact that there are some here with telekinetic and telepathic abilities. A select few get 'visions'…"

Sam cut me off. "What about you?"

"Me? Telekineses and the mind numbing, brain rattling visions." I replied quietly.

Sam nodded. Yeah I get those too. When did you know the extent of your abilities?"

I shook my head. "I'm still not sure. Some days I feel I can do more, others I feel like I can do less."

Sam finished eating and took the plate to the sink. I did the same with my own.

I walked into the lounge room and saw that Dean was still out of it.

"How long has it's been since he ate or drank anything?" I asked Sam quietly.

Sam sat down on the other lounge. "A little over a day. He just won't eat or drink anything."

I sighed and shook my head. "He's gonna kill himself going on like this."

Sam nodded. "You wanna wake him up? Try and get him to eat something?"

I nodded. "Probably the best thing."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some juice and some fruit salad

Sam looked at me fazed. "If he'll eat anything, he'll eat this."

Sam laughed. "Okay, if you say so."

I sat the items down on the coffee table. "How should we wake him up?"

"Try poking him in the ribs." Sam said trying not to laugh.

I glared at him. "I wanna wake him not bruise him."

Sam shrugged, "normally he wakes me up."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "How does he wake you up?"

"Usually by yelling at me." He replied.

I laughed. "Well, I'm not yelling at him. I'll try it my way"

I looked around and saw that the window was opened. I concentrated on it and got it to slam. Sam jumped slightly and Dean stirred.

"Hey, Dean. Wake up. You gotta eat." I said quietly.

"Who slammed the window?" Dean asked groggily.

"Sorry. That would be me. Couldn't think of how to wake you up." I replied.

Dean sniggered lightly. "I'm surprised that Sam didn't get you tell to yell at me."

Sam and I exchanged a glance and I smiled.

"Well, he did tell me to." I replied.

Dean sat up slowly. "You want me to eat?"

I nodded. "You have to, remember? Other wise you'll get sick."

I handed Dean the juice and he drank it down quickly. Sam walked off and came back with the jug of juice from the fridge. Dean drank another glass and a half before touching the fruit salad. I handed him the bowl and he ate slowly. After he ate, he drank the rest of the juice and placed the bowl and glass back on the coffee table.

"I need to talk to you." Dean said quietly.

I looked at Sam and he nodded.

"I'm going to crash for a bit." Sam said. He got up and headed for the other bedroom.

I turned my attention back to Dean. "What did you wanna talk about?"

Dean grabbed my hand and held it within his own. "I should have explained where I was going when I left."

I nodded. "It might have helped a bit."

Dean nodded slowly. "I know. I found out dad was missing and I freaked. I just jumped straight in the car and headed to find Sammy. I should have told you."

"I knew." I replied quietly.

Dean looked confused. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I had a vision. You were talking to Sam about your dad."

Dean nodded. "It doesn't make it any better. I wanted to come back or even ring you, but I though you would hate me."

I giggled. "You thought I would hate you?"

Dean smiled and laughed a little. "Crazy, right?"

I nodded. "Definitely. I could never hate you."

Dean sighed quietly. "I didn't want to lose you."

I put my other hand over his. "You didn't lose me. If you'd lost me I wouldn't have let you stay here."

Dean nodded. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded. "I know you are. Just don't do it again."

Dean laughed lightly. "I promise, I won't do it again."

There was a knock at the door which made the two of us jump slightly.

"I'll be right back." I said as I got up and went to the door.

I opened the door and saw Tanya standing at the door.

"We got a problem." She said quietly looking at the ground.

I motioned for her to come in and she followed me into the lounge room.

"What's up?" I asked sitting back down next to Dean.

Tanya sat down opposite us and sighed. "One of the seers's had a vision."

I felt my body turn cold as soon as she said it.

"What did they see?" I asked quietly.

By this time John and Sam had come out of their rooms and came into the lounge room to see what was going on. Tanya looked a little bit concerned about sharing with the group and faltered a bit.

"They… uh… saw a house full of demons killing people."

"Where?" John asked her.

Tanya looked to me and I nodded, silently letting her know that the three of them could be trusted.

"Near here." Tanya let out slowly.

I drew in a breath shakily. "When and who?"

Tanya shrugged. "They don't know. The vision wasn't too clear on both accounts."

Tanya got up and went to leave.

"Tanya, talk to the senior members. Tell them what you told me and ask them to come up with a plan. We'll meet up tonight before the hunt and work out what to do."

Tanya nodded and left. I got up and started to pace around the living room.

I felt a headache coming on and immediately felt a vision coming on. I looked to Dean and he rushed forward. I feel sideways and felt the visions poor into my head.

I saw Sam and John fighting against a demon with an axe. A few of the older group members were surrounding the lower level of the building we were in. I saw the demon in front of me and it put its hand through my lower stomach and it pulled something out. I could feel the pain soaring through my body. I could hear Dean yelling for me, but I couldn't tell if it was from my vision or from the world surrounding me.

My vision slowly faded and I felt the pain soar in my body.

"El, come on, look at me." Dean said quietly.

I opened my eyes and shakily put my hand to my head.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean sat down on the floor. "Vision."

John sat down near Dean and looked at me.

"You okay?" John asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just a little shaky."

"What was in your vision?" John asked.

I explained what I saw and Sam jumped straight onto the laptop trying to pin point where the building was.

"Any specifics that you can remember? Like anything you could see outside?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "It looked familiar though… Oh! There were some really tall trees, though. I think the place was at least two stories high."

Sam nodded and went back to the computer.

I stretched on the lounge and closed my eyes. My head felt like someone was poking at my brain with hot pokers. Dean sat down near my head and started to stroke my hair.

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked quietly.

I smiled a little. "I'm just getting used to them still."

"I think I got it." Sam said triumphantly. "It's in a town, a little over half an hour's drive away."

I got up and I looked to Dean and John. "What's the town's name?"

"It's called Amityville, Long Beach…" Sam started.

"That's the one. It's a house were a whole family was killed a few years back, correct?" I interrupted.

Sam nodded. "A whole family was killed by the oldest brother. The next family who lived there claimed that the house tried to make the oldest male kill the rest of the family."

I nodded. "That's where we are going tonight. A few people have disappeared from around there; we thought it may have something to do with the house."

John looked to Dean. "Where's the colt?"

Dean's eyes widened. "I thought you had it."

"Well, you should have made sure! That thing is the only thing that can kill the…" John started.

I held my hands up. "It's okay. I grabbed it from the car before I healed you guys. I didn't want to risk firing it by accident. It's in my jacket over there."

John jumped up and searched my jacket. He pulled the gun out and sighed in relief.

"Thank god." John said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"You know, there is more than one of them." I said pointing to the gun.

John cocked his head to the side. "How many?"

I shrugged. "Five that I know of. We have two here at the farm and you guys have one."

"Where are the other two?" John asked.

I shook my head. "Unknown. Could be lost or maybe destroyed."

"What about the silver bullets?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at me, "how many do you have?"

I pulled a face. "Not many, I think we have about seven of them,"

John smiled. "Well, we have one left, that's all."

I started to feel dizzy and I closed my eyes, willing for the dizziness to pass.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my body as I started to fall to the floor.

"Easy now. Don't pass out on me." Dean said quietly.

Dean picked me up without any difficulty and forced me to lie down on the couch.

"You alright?" Dean asked quietly.

"Just a headache. It'll pass." I replied quietly.

Sorry for the long chapter, I just didn't know how to finish it of.

Please review, it makes my day and i might just give you a cookie :p


End file.
